paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paragon
Paragon is a Multiplayer Online Battle Arena genre video game currently being developed by Epic Games. The game was announced on November 11, 2015. Online Tests began on December 21, 2015, while Early Access started on March 18, 2016. Open Beta started on August 16, 2016. The game received a massive Monolith Update on December 6, 2016, that added a new map and re-balanced all heroes and most cards. Gameplay General Players are formed into two even teams primarily comprised of five members. Each team starts at opposing sides of a map, behind the Core. To win a match, a team must destroy the opposing team's Core. To do so, each team must work through a series of towers that are placed along a path to each base (commonly referred to as a "lane"). Along the way, each player gains power by killing enemy heroes and minions, destroying structures or jungling, earning them experience points and Amber that are used to increase the player's level and to purchase cards, potentially giving players an advantage over their opponents. Features Verticality Unlike traditional MOBAs, Paragon is in third person perspective which allows for a certain amount of verticality, which can lead to greater strategic gameplay and surprise elements, such as being attacked from a higher or lower altitude. The maps are shaped like a "bowl", where the spawn points are higher than the rest of the map and look down onto the battlefield. Gold Players will need to collect gold from the passive gold drip, defeated Heroes, minions, and/or towers which will in turn grant Hero XP as well as gold. Once a player has collected enough gold, they will be able to purchase points of either agility, vitality, or intellect that they can use to purchase cards. The current level of gold is shown on the player's HUD in the bottom left corner beside the player's cards. Fog Walls Monolith also has special fog walls spread out across the map. Fog walls separate the three lanes and the jungle. These walls can only be seen through for a short time of entering either lane or jungle, but minions line of sight can reveal enemies and other minions. Card System/Deck Builder After Heroes are selected, card decks are ready and teams are created, players will enter the match at their base. During gameplay, players will be able to use cards from either deck they have built or from Starter Decks and slot up to 3 cards in their arsenal. These slots are located on the left side of the user interface. If a player is at their base, they can bring up the card menu (G) and look at their currently available cards for that Hero. The cards available will be based on the player's points purchased with gold. To purchase a card, click the empty slot, and then the card. Each card is different and augments the Hero in different ways. Cards are only accessible at the base, so be sure to make initial selections prior to entering the playing field. For more information on the types of Cards, how they are used and which Hero's they are best on, go to Cards. Minimap The minimap is located at the top right of the player's screen and shows key information, including the location of enemies (unless hidden) and which direction they are going, which towers are still up, the locations of Neutral Monsters, Inhibitors, the Core and where the lanes are. The ally team will always show as blue on the map and the enemy as orange. You the Player will always show as a yellow circle with an arrow, pointing in the direction you are facing. Heroes will only appear on the minimap if: * You can see them. * An ally can see them. (minions, towers or hero's) * They are in line of sight of a ward. (also detects enemies in the shadow plain) * they were recently in your line of sight. Reasons you cant see them: * They are in the jungle. * They're dead. * They're in the shadow plain. * they're behind the shadow veils (the border between the jungle and a lane) Minions are also color coded on the map and show as smaller dots. Hero Levels All heroes start the game at Hero Level 1 and gain XP to level further by killing enemy units or by being near them as they die. Every time a hero gains a level, their base stats increase, and scalings can change. Every level until level 15 grants one ability point, which can be used to unlock or upgrade one of your hero's four abilities. Each ability has a level of its own, and some cannot be unlocked or upgraded until your hero reaches certain XP levels. For example, your Ultimate ability cannot be unlocked until level 5. You can upgrade it to level 2 at hero level 9 (or above) and to level 3 at hero level 13 (or above). All other abilities are capped at 1 point for hero levels 1-2, capped at 2 points for hero levels 3-5, and capped at 3 points for hero levels 6-7. The maximum hero level is 20, at which point all abilities will have been fully upgraded at 15 (with your Ultimate at level 3 and all others at level 4), no longer receiving any ability points past level 15. Gallery Paragon Agora 1920 1080.jpg Reaping_dash.jpg New_Arena.jpg Death_sentence.jpg Cards3-.jpg Paragon Monolith 20.jpg Paragon Monolith 9.jpg Paragon Monolith 16.jpg Visual Update - Dawn.jpg Visual Update - Dusk.jpg Videos Paragon_-_Basics_Guide_PS4 Paragon_-_Gameplay_Updates_for_Alpha_Testers_-_Online_Test_2 Paragon_from_Epic_Games_-_Gameplay_First_Look EPIC_GAMES_Announces_PARAGON_-_The_Daily_Byte Availability The game is available for: * Playstation (PS4), * PC with Windows. External links Epic Games - Paragon Official Category:Gameplay Category:Paragon